Computer networks are ever-changing systems that are very difficult to classify as they grow, shrink, or otherwise change. In order to assist in troubleshooting of a network, design of a new network, or review of a current network, network engineers often rely on word of mouth to determine what other networks are “similar” to the network that they are analyzing. Once they find a similar network, they can ask those engineers that support the similar network for help or advice, for example. One problem with this approach is that this effort can take a large amount of time and often misses many potential connections. Another problem with this approach is that a solution often depends on a number of potential non-obvious inputs. As a result of these and other challenges, many network engineers repeat the same work and research, for nearly every incident.